


Nothing warranting royal attention

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Ebony taste on skin curiousity mention, I don't know how to tag this, Ignis getting spray with Ebony, Light Pining, M/M, No Beta, Noctis gagging on Ebony, Overnight gaming mentions, Prompto begging, School Homework, School Play, pre-Ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: After getting into a play, Noctis ended up with a role he was not happy with. He had to be coaxed (read as begged) to carry the role and needed help to get started on it. Thankfully, he had a master coffee brewer for that purpose. However one thing led to another which led to a curiousity that Noctis was preoccupied with. How would Ebony taste on Ignis...





	Nothing warranting royal attention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20: Coffee.
> 
> This was supposed to be funnier but it ended the way it is. This had so much potential but I could only achieve this much TwT

"Come on, Noct. If we don't this properly we're going to get screwed for the club." Prompto begged, kneeling on his knees and hands drawn together in front of him. "Please, I need to graduate."

Noct regarded him with indifference. "Who's idea was it to make me the King?" He asked, eyes narrowing on him vehemently from his seat.

The rest of the class ignored the two, either uninterested with the current scene as it has happened more than once or too preoccupied with their own problems to even notice it.

It was lunch time. Undoubtably, Prompto risked being tripped over and become the tripping hazard as he knelt before Noctis. Not that he hasn’t been accidentally kicked or scuffed by a passing classmate as is. 

“Sorry, Prom.” A male classmate said as he awkwardly maneuvered over the kneeling boy as Prompto gave a comforting smile and waved him off. 

“You were asleep! And the teach said it was first come, first serve.” He defended himself, looking up to him in exasperation and begging for understanding. “I tried to wake you up, you smacked me. All the good parts were going gone. I had to save myself from the girl’s role again”. 

“Why didn’t you take the King’s role, then?” He said in a harsh whisper. Clearly, unamused by the chain of events. 

“Would you want the Advisor’s role then?” He retorted. 

Noctis stayed silent at that. In the 1001 Galahdian Nights, there’s only 4 main characters. The King, the Advisor and the two daughters. Amongst them, the Advisor had the most plot heavy and line filled roles compared to the rest of them. 

“See?” He said, trying to make Noctis see reason. “Please, don’t bail on it. I swear I’ll level up your King’s Knight to the max and get that limited-edition King’s Knight shirt we saw the other day or-” 

“Stop, stop, stop.” Noctis stopped him from rambling on. The two stared at each other as he huffed. Prompto seemed to stop breathing as he waited for Noctis to respond. 

“Just…” He began before huffing again as he tried to figure out where to cram all the things he needed to memorize. But Prompto’s livelihood is at stake. It’ll be cruel of him if he were to abandon him now. “You’ll be joining me and Gladio for a month. Ok?” He said with a tone of finality. “A whole month.” He repeated seriously. 

The smile that appeared on his face was so sudden, Noctis barely had time to feel shock as he jumped up ecstatically. “YES!” He agreed in relief. “I’LL GRADUATE.” He said as he did a mini victory dance. 

Noctis felt a mixture of sympathy and secondhand relief as he did. “Stop before you hurt yourself.” He said as he stood up and grabbed one of Prompto’s shoulders. 

“Alright.” He said with a chuckle. “OMG, I’m so glad.” He said, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. 

“Ok, ok, drama ‘king’. Let’s get lunch.” Noctis said with a hint of exasperation as he passed him. 

That evening, Noctis was starting to feel anxious about his role. After he got back from school, he went through the lines from the script he got. There wasn’t much lines but he was supposed to transition from, as quoted from the booklet, ‘happy and benevolent king’ to ‘cold and twisted king’ and then to ‘merciful king healing from a broken heart.’ 

It struck a bit too close to home but he has a role to fulfill and he was going to do it properly. He scoffed at that line of thought before deflating into his sofa. 

The booklet remained opened in front of him with his homework not too far away and frankly, he doesn’t feel like doing any of it. 

“Your Highness, anything I can do to help?” Ignis poked in, already finished with the dishes from dinner. 

“If you can fill my role as the King in the 1001 Galahdian Nights, that’ll do.” The Prince replied monotonously. 

He could feel the Advisor raising his eyebrows at the momentarily pause. “You took up a role in a play?” He asked with audible surprise. 

Noctis grimaced as he laid there. “Drew the short stick.” He said cryptically. 

“Ah, I see.” He replied, a tinge of amusement in his tone. “Would you like something to keep your energy up? Perhaps, I can fetch you one of your energy drinks?”. 

The raven-haired Prince thought of it for a moment. Lifting his head up, he gave the Advisor a very intent stare of epiphany. 

That alarmed Ignis. His mind went into overdrive on how to refuse the Prince’s probably outrageous and most probably school expulsion worthy schemes. There was once the part where he tried to convince the school to have an arcade station since walking to one was too far and the hassle for security was too much. Thankfully, the King managed to talk him out of it.

“Do you still have your Ebony?” He asked curiously.

 Ignis inwardly sighed in relief. “Certainly, I do.” He said with a small smile. “I’ll brew some for you.” 

“Put extra sugar in mine!” Noctis added as the Advisor walked away. 

While he waited for the advisor, he gave himself a steeling huff before he took the booklet and started from the start again. 

As he did, he realized just how much Prompto had to do on his part and felt sorry for him. Distracted, he ended up reading the whole story rather than study his own parts. 

“Here, Your Highness.” He said as he placed two mugs on the coffee table that was currently the Prince’s workstation. 

Engrossed in the script, he only managed to nod in acknowledgement. 

Noticing his other homework, Ignis took one of the exercise book and peered through it. Ignoring the past work, he worked his way to the most recent date only to find vague outline of the answers as if he was halfway through it before he gave up. 

“Noct.” He began. “You do realize that you need to hand these in with proper answers, right?” The exasperated Advisor asked rhetorically. 

“Yeah. But this first.” Noctis replied back as he looked up from the script to Ignis’s withering stare. “Don’t worry, I already wrote down the answers.” He waved off placatingly before reaching for a mug. “I’ll just fill it in later.” 

Ignis was about to start a tirade on procrastination when he was sprayed with Ebony in the face. Thankfully, he had a presence of a mind to hold the books out of the radius. 

He heard Noctis coughed and the sound a mug being put down less than optimally gentle on to the coffee table as the Ebony on his glasses dripped down. 

“Are you alright?” Noctis rasped out. “Sorry.” He managed again, trying not to gag in the process, eyes watering.

“Nothing warranting royal attention.” He said as he gingerly took off his glasses. “Are _you_ alright?” He returned the question as he checked if any coffee got to the sofa. 

“Water.” He rasped out. “Gods, that was strong.” He commented as he recovered. 

The Advisor was gone in a flash. Noctis on the other hand pushed the mug a bit farther and took all the books to the opposite side of the coffee table. The bitterness still lingered and he was doing his best not to empty his stomach on the table.

“Here.” Ignis said as he passed a bottle of water to him. 

Noctis quickly downed the water, gargling for good measure making Ignis sighed at the uncouth action. 

“Please don’t do that in public.” He advised disapprovingly as he took out a handkerchief to wipe off the remaining coffee on his face and polished his glasses. He was glad there wasn’t more coffee but he wasn’t sure if his shirt will be salvageable. 

 “Was that yours or did Ebony made their coffee as bitter as Treant Sap?” Noctis asked, the bitterness finally gone from his taste buds, holding the bottle like a lifeline. 

“It is mine.” Ignis answered back, polishing his glasses with a grimace at the more stubborn stains. “It’s been a long day and I wanted a pep up for the report later.” He said, putting on the glasses before removing it again and to polish it further. 

Noctis’s expression fell for a second as he realized why the coffee was strong but he was glad that Ignis missed it as he was too busy polishing his glasses. 

He finally saw the true extent of his coffee spray damage. Ignis’s usually white shirt had a tinge of brown over his collar and the first few buttons. But a random thought occurred to him. Would it taste better on naked skin?. 

He idly thought of all the inappropriate topics he had with Prompto and his classmates. There was always that food porn thing and the cheesy stuff Gladio reads. Would Ignis’s skin, a coffee addict, tastes of Ebony? He also heard how fruity stuff would help in making certain emissions taste better but does it apply to other stuff, too. 

He was so occupied that Ignis had to wave at his face a few times before he snapped out of it. “Sorry, Specs. You were saying something?” The prince said apologetically while pushing his thoughts into the back of his, making sure nothing shows on his face. 

Ignis on the other hand looked suspicious or worried as he manages to get the Prince’s attention back. “I was asking when the play was.” He explained as he came closer, looking as if the Prince was sick. “Are you really alright, Noct?” He asked again, brows furrowed in worry. “If you’re feeling unwell from the Ebony earlier, it would be well advised if you sleep it off.” He continued to explain. “I’m afraid that the caffeine might have been a tad too high and you might be suffering from being overcaffeinated.” 

At that Noctis accidentally lets out a snort. “I’m fine. With all the energy drinks, I know when I’m poisoning myself with caffeine.” He said in amusement as the memory of a pretty bad overnight gaming came to mind. “The play is next week.” He answered finally as he stood up. “But I’m not saying no to an early night though.” He said and gave an obvious dart of his eyes to the stains on the Advisor’s shirt. “And you could use a bath, too.” He said with a small smirk at a familiar jab. 

The Advisor lets out a soft laugh at that. “My. my. How the tables have turned.” He said as he picked up the two mugs. “If that’s the case, let me pack these first. It wouldn’t do to waste it.” 

The two prepared for the night with Ignis reminding Noctis on finishing his homework for the next day. 

As Noctis settled for the night, he still had that lingering curiousity about the taste of Ebony and the Advisor. He may not have a chance at it but a man can dream. He felt a grimace tugged his lips as he thought of it. Before it could escalate to something more depressive, he pushed it to the back of his mind and he decided to go message up Prompto for a game of King’s Knight instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that!


End file.
